


Swear I'll Give It Back

by phylocalist



Category: My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phylocalist/pseuds/phylocalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, bro,” Frank’s face is merely inches away from Gerard’s and Gerard can still smell the weed Frank smoked a couple minutes ago in his breath when he speaks. “Can I borrow a kiss?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swear I'll Give It Back

**Author's Note:**

> idea taken from [this post](http://phylocalist.tumblr.com/post/115900729037/notmakoto-bro-bro-can-i-borrow-a-kiss-i-promise) on tumblr. thanks @ the person who wrote it. fic is unbeta'd so please point out any mistakes.

The whole fucking room stinks of weed thanks to Frank. To his credit, the room isn’t big at all and so it doesn’t need much of an odor to stink it, but it’s still his fault. He’s been laying on the couch on the same position for the last half an hour.

Gerard thinks he might’ve fallen asleep, so when he looks around the room and realizes the only place to sit down is the couch Frank’s probably sleeping on, he grabs his beer with a grumble and sits down on the floor next to the couch, his back leaning against it.

It was practice day for both Pencey Prep and My Chemical Romance and even though Pencey’s practice had already finished, Frank had stayed behind as always. Sometimes he eagerly listened to the guys in MCR practice and made little suggestions here and there but sometimes, like right now, he just rolled up a bunch of joints and smoked them all up and laid on the couch for what seemed like hours without doing much of anything.

Gerard sighs and takes a sip of his beer, looking around the practice room. It’s empty except for the both of them, everyone else had gone out to get snacks and rest for a few minutes.

“Do you think you can borrow stuff like a kiss?” Frank’s voice cuts through the silence unexpectedly and Gerard almost chokes on his beer.

“I thought you were sleeping,” says Gerard, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand and looking up towards Frank’s head on the opposite end of the couch. His eyes are closed still and he still looks very much asleep. For a moment, Gerard thinks he might’ve imagined Frank saying that, but then Frank’s brow furrows slightly.

“Do you?” finally, Frank opens his eyes and shuffles on the couch, resting on his side and looking down at Gerard sitting against the end of the couch.

“Do I what?” asks Gerard, confused. Frank rolls his eyes and giggles.

“Do you think you can borrow a kiss? Jeez, Gee, I thought I was the only high one today,” Frank says, accusing, and then seems to replay what he said in his mind. “Jeez, Gee,” he repeats and then giggles for a few minutes.

Gerard rolls his eyes but can’t help the little smile that spreads through his mouth. He takes another sip of beer to hide it and actually ponders about what Frank’s asking him. He gets stuck, though, so he looks back at Frank with a questioning look.

“Borrow, how?”

Frank seems past that now, though, since he’s sliding off the couch in a really not gracious way and ends up kneeling next to Gerard. He doesn’t give any sign that he listened to what Gerard said because he just leans towards Gerard still giggling faintly. Gerard pulls his legs towards him, knees almost touching his chest. It’s not that he doesn’t appreciate Frank leaning into his space; in fact, the appreciates it _too much_ , which is why he doesn’t like it. He doesn’t trust himself to not do anything stupid having Frank this close to him.

“Hey, bro,” Frank’s face is merely inches away from Gerard’s and Gerard can still smell the weed Frank smoked a couple minutes ago in his breath when he speaks. “Can I borrow a kiss?”

Gerard can’t help the nervous giggle that comes out of him. He looks at Frank with a funny expression on his face, completely doubting the seriousness behind Frank’s words.

“What? Frank,” Gerard’s giggles seem to have inspired Frank’s again, though, and Frank looks down for a few seconds trying to regain his breath.

“Can I borrow a kiss? I swear I’ll give it back, bro,” With his hands resting on his knees, Frank leans a bit further into Gerard’s space and looks at him through his eyelashes, still smiling.

Gerard looks at Frank’s eyes trying to find the joke, the thing hidden in them that will tell him it’s nothing serious and he was just trying to have a laugh and see how Gerard reacted, but he can’t find it. So he gulps down the saliva accumulating in his throat and forces a smile on his face. He pats one of Frank’s hands on his knees and tries for a nonchalant laugh that comes off as nervous.

“You’re high as fuck, Frank. Go back to sleep,” Gerard tears his eyes away from Frank and takes another sip of his beer, trying to playing it cool, but he feels Frank’s hand turn around under his.

“I swear I’ll give it back,” Frank’s fingers clench around Gerard’s hand and Gerard looks back at him, a little bit surprised.

Frank’s fucking pouting, making big puppy eyes at him, and Gerard rolls his eyes. He sets down his beer on the floor and thinks _fuck it_.

“Alright,” Gerard shrugs, all casual, and then leans forward the few inches that separated his lips from Frank’s.

It’s awkward at first, Frank’s hands still resting on his knees and one of Gerard’s covering one of his, but Gerard still can’t help the little sigh that he lets out. When he thought about kissing Frank he never thought it’d be like _this_ , but he’d take it.

Except, Frank’s not kissing back. In fact, Frank seems to be frozen in place and isn’t moving at all, the muscles in his arms tense. After a few seconds without a reaction from Frank, Gerard starts thinking he really fucked up this time, he thought Frank actually meant that but obviously he didn’t, and Gerard totally fucked up their friendship and blew his chances of anything ever happening between him and Frank and fuck, _fuck_.

Gerard draws back, an almost horrified expression on his face, and looks at Frank. He’s frozen, not moving at all, and his eyes are big and surprised. He doesn’t look _horrified_ , though, but that doesn’t calm Gerard down at all. He worries his bottom lip between his teeth and tries to think of something to say to save the moment, to not royally fuck everything up, but he comes up empty-handed. He tries to take back his hand from where it is still resting on top of Frank’s, but that seems to snap something inside Frank.

Gerard’s still looking down, not meeting Frank’s eyes, and still trying to think of something to say that’ll make all this situation less awkward and it’ll make them laugh and brush it all off when Frank’s hand clenches around Gerard’s again, not letting him take it back, and he looks at Gerard, his mouth open in a tiny “o” shape and his eyes big.

Surprised, Gerard looks up again and meets Frank’s eyes. He opens and closes his mouth a couple times, trying to will something into coming out of his mouth, but doesn’t have any luck with that. But then Frank’s leaning in again and Gerard doesn’t have time to even _think_ about blurting out anything else before Frank’s free hand comes up behind his head and tangles itself in Gerard’s hair, pushing Gerard’s face towards his.

Frank’s really eager this time, kissing Gerard with his all, and Gerard lets out a low whine when Frank bites down softly on his bottom lip. Gerard’s hand flies to Frank’s neck to push Frank’s face even more towards his and deepen the kiss. Frank’s tongue finds its way into Gerard’s mouth and Gerard pushes forward, almost pushing Frank to the floor.

Frank catches himself before that, though, and has to steady himself with the hand that was buried in Gerard’s hair before falling over. That makes them break the kiss and they end up staring at each other’s face, really closely, rushed breath ghosting over wet lips.

Frank’s face breaks into a grin and Gerard mirrors him.

“I said I’d give it back, didn’t I?” Frank says, and then explodes in giggles again, making Gerard also giggle alongside him.

“Oh, you fucker,” Gerard says affectionately, and leans forwards again, capturing Frank’s mouth in another kiss.


End file.
